Twilight Nightmare
by Anexi Naie Nightshade
Summary: Loses her parents and grandparents all in the same night that Sector Seven has been destroyed. She is then taken in under the care of the President of Shin-Ra. What she doesn't know is that she has a power that could change the fate of the world. R X OC


Twilight Nightmare

Prologe

Rose sat in the floor of her grandparents living room having some of the cake that her grandmother made for her late birthday. Tomorrow she would go and see the Shin-Ra buliding and meet the president. Her grandmother was watching the Tv as the colorful pictures flashed across the screen while her grandfather read from the midgar news.

Suddenly the show that was on when to an inportent announcement. "People of midgar I have just been informed the sector seven has just been destroied. There have been no reports of serviors ." as soon as Rose herd this her heat suddenly felt like it was in her stomach, her face went pale and she felt cold. She suddenly herd something heavy hit the floor and when she turned around her grandfather and grandmother where laying there, unmoving.

Rose slowly moved over to their dead bodys, thinking that they were asleep. "Nana, Papa wake up we have to go find mom and dad." She whispered as she felt the tears sting her eyes, but they didn't move and Rose felt her heart sinck even farther into her stomach. They too were dead, she was going to be an orphain if her parents weren't alive….her parents.

Rose quickly ran out of the house and to Sector seven. When she got there firemen were trying to control the flames and cops were trying to hold the people back. She sliped past the cop and made her way into the rubble of the bulidings that once stood tall and proud now lie in a heap of twisted metal.

She ran all around but she couldn't find anything, nothing looked the same as it once did, it was gone her home, her family, friends, everything was gone. She felt the tears fall as she cried and sat on the ground. Ash started to fall from the sky and land on her small 9 year old body. She sat there all though the night crying until she had no more tears to cry but she could still sob.

The next morning Tsung walked though the reckage seeing to find anyone from Avalance lived. His face was one of shock when he saw the small girl sobbing in the middle of a clearin covered in ash and just sitting there. She looked to be about 9-10 years old, red/brown wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes that were red from crying, and she was pale.

Tsung remembered a girl that looked like her a while back some parents coming in asking to have a meeting with the president and a tour of the buliding. Tsung suddenly felt a pang in his heart the girl was from sector seven, and they had just killed her parents along with many other kids parents. He brushed off the small feeling, he was a TURK and he was not to have any emotions to the people he was ordered to kill and get rid of. He walked over to the girl and she looked up backing away from him.

"Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?" Tsung asked softly kneeling down to the girls eye level. "R-R-Rose, Rose Andersen." She coughed out after crying for so long. Tsung thought of what he should do he couldn't leave this child out here all alone. 'Maybe she has someone out looking for her?' He asked himself. "Do you have anyone alive looking for you?" He asked she looked down feeling fresh tears come to her eyes.

"Everyone in my family is dead." She whispered and the only made the pang in his heart grow. He remembered that the TURKS were taking on people to train to e what they were, but she was so young, weak, and frail. Tsung stood up and picked up the small girl she whimpered but he only smiled down at her, a rare sight for anyone to see. "Lets take you to the president and see what he wants us to do with you." Tsung said softly.

Rose nodded not really all to sure if she could trust this man,but then again what did it matter she had no one left in the world to look after her, maybe the president would take her in as his own and keep her as his daughter. With all the thoughts running though her head she fell asleep on the way over and once she opened her eyes again she was in a nice big room, on a soft bed with silk sheets.

As she looked around the big room there was a boy there, looking only a year older then herself. She got out of the bed and walked over to him when he looked up he smiled at her. "Who are you?" Rose asked softly. "My name is Rufus Shin Ra, and you're Rose Shin Ra, you're my new sister."


End file.
